


Taming Haldir

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Young Haldir is sent to Rivendell to learn a lesson or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted as five separate segments of a series, which is why they all read with an introduction. However, chapters seemed better than five different works.
> 
> The character of Thaladir, created by Mary and Mal, is used with their permission.

"May I present Master Erestor, my chief advisor and head librarian. Also, he will be in charge of your schooling while you are here in Imladris," explained Lord Elrond. 

Haldir considered reminding Lord Elrond that he was already acquainted with Master Erestor, but instead he bowed stiffly and said only "Mae govannen" after given a stern look from Lord Elrond. For the duration of the journey from Lothlórien to Imladris he had been given leave to speak only when spoken to and those times were few and far between. He doubted now was a good time to mention he had met this elf twice in the past, and stood straighter when Lord Elrond made a disgruntled sort of coughing noise in the back of his throat. 

"I believe we shall begin with a tour of the grounds and then the house before I show you to your quarters for the duration of your stay," said Master Erestor. "Come along." 

Keeping silent as he followed the dark elf with the seemingly large eyes around what would be his home for at least the next ten years, Haldir began to devise ways to get back at Lord Elrond. Though he had agreed to this educational experience, he had not expected the discipline to be so harsh. Speaking out of turn one day on the road earned him nothing by lembas and water for supper that night, despite the fact that there was more than enough roasted game for him to have partaken. Another time while riding in the carriage with Lord Elrond and a few advisors, he became curious about a book sitting on a ledge and reached for it, only to have his hand swatted by Lord Elrond's riding crop. The carriage was stopped, and Haldir made to walk shamefully alongside. 

He had promised to his parents that he would obey Lord Elrond's rules, and did not wish to go back on his word. As they came to a stairway that Master Erestor began to drone on about, Haldir realized he could still find ways to seek revenge, and still heed the commands of Lord Elrond and his instructors. 

\- - - 

Classes were different with Master Erestor than they had been with Lord Glorfindel. In the Golden Woods, the guardian and slayer of balrogs would often hold class out of doors, and studying could be done while resting in the grass and gazing at clouds. Now Haldir sat at a hard wooden desk that seemed a bit too small for him in a room with no one else except Master Erestor when he came to give instruction. The rest of his time was spent studying at the uncomfortable desk or cleaning out stalls in the stables. 

This last task he considered was done just to embarrass him, eldest son of the Lord of Lórien. His father might not have been completely in charge of the realm as Lord Elrond was here, but King Amroth had picked his father above all others to rule in his place until he returned, and there had to be something said about that. 

That was where he was now, shoveling used hay from one of the stalls as he waited for Master Erestor to come into the stable to quiz him on what he had studied that day. Westron, Dwarvish, Orcish - always the same. Languages he would learn first, for communication was key. He would read and write in the day and afternoons and in the early evening speak while cleaning the stables. He had nearly an hour each day before the arrival of his teacher and relished this time alone, even if it was spent shoveling out a stall and brushing horses. 

Heaving an especially heavy load out of the stall he was presently in, Haldir dropped the shovel as he saw the pile land on the stack of wooden crates Master Erestor usually sat upon. It would take extra time to clean the mess, and Master Erestor was due to arrive at any moment. As he stomped to the messed crates, a thought occurred to him and he gathered up some fresh straw instead. 

For weeks he had done his best to set pranks and tricks to upset his elders. Unfortunately, the only other elf he spent any amount of time with was Master Erestor, and so had fallen victim to all of the pranking. He had said nothing thus far - not when the ink had been watered down and caused his signature on a document to run and ruin it. Nothing was said when salt had replaced sugar on the tea tray. Not a word was muttered nor a curse breathed when the windows were left open a day before a night's storm and flooded the classroom with three inches of water that spilled into the hall the next day when the door was opened. 

Spreading the straw across the crates to cover the mess, Haldir was back in the stall picking up his shovel just as he heard Master Erestor greet the stable hands who were closer to the main entrance. Moments later he was standing at the gateway into the stall Haldir was cleaning. "Good evening, Haldir. How do you fare?" 

"Good evening, Master Erestor. I am well, thank you," he said in Westron just as he was greeted. His teacher gave a nod and walked to the crates as he usually did. Haldir kept watch out of the corner of his eye as he slowed his work just a bit. 

"Tonight I think we shall address how you would go about ordering food in an inn where Westron is the language of choice." Master Erestor began to sit down, but then paused as he noted the concentrated look on Haldir's face. "We did cover that, didn't we?" he asked, half-standing and half-sitting, but not yet on the crates." 

"Yes, sir, we did," Haldir answered quickly. 

Master Erestor nodded. "Good, for a moment, I thought I was getting ahead of myself." He smoothed his robes and sat down. 

The crates had never been the sturdiest to begin with, but Master Erestor was an elf, and a very thin elf at that. The added weight of the mess was just enough to cause the wood to give way. Master Erestor didn't just sit in the mess, he was covered in it and on the ground amid the crushed crates. 

Haldir stared, his face fully showing his shock, but somehow it seemed the dark elf knew the cause of the catastrophe. Rising up from the mess, he shed the robe he had been wearing and tossed it on the pile of rubble, which rid him of the filth that had been on him. Without looking at Haldir, Master Erestor walked swiftly down the corridor. 

For a moment, Haldir did nothing. Then, a smile spread slowly across his face. Perhaps now, Master Erestor would tell Lord Elrond of his disobedience and he would be sent back to Lothlórien. Back home to his parents, to his sister and brothers. Home to the trees he loved, and to Lord Glorfindel's stories and silly lectures. 

Home, where few spoke Westron, and no one spoke Dwarvish. Where there was no great library, and no Hall of Fire where musicians played and sang and Lord Elrond could be found when he had the time, telling tales of old and even a few jokes. Home, where he shared a small flet with both Orophin and Rumil and had no place to actually call his. 

Feeling ill, Haldir stopped his work and leaned against the wall. The best thing about Imladris was Master Erestor, the elf who had been kind to him, had never raised his voice or hand. Who treated him as an equal and taught him so willingly anything he asked. Haldir's stomach was knotted up now and he stared out at the damaged crates. He wished away his pride, his need to seek revenge upon Lord Elrond and his staff. 

As he stood and thought, he heard a sound coming from one of the stalls nearby. Fearing it to be a sick horse, he leaned the shovel against the wall and walked down the corridor until he came to a darkened spot at the far end of the rows of stalls, past the bits and bridles that hung on the wall. In the corner on a stool, breathing raggedly with his face buried in his hand, was Master Erestor. 

"Please," said the quiet voice Haldir had gotten used to hearing on a daily basis. It was more tired and strained now, a stark contrast to the stern but cheerful tone he was used to. "Please, just go back to the house. You have caused me enough grief today." 

Face aflame and eyes cast downward, Haldir shamefully approached and dropped down to his knees, bowing his head. "I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I have repaid that kindness with such rude actions. I deserve to be thrown into the dungeon." 

"We do not have a dungeon," said Erestor, looking up to meet Haldir's eyes. Haldir looked away to see the red tint his teacher's had taken on and the streaks of tears down Master Erestor's cheeks. "All I wanted was to start a school here. Lord Elrond said it was folly, that we could not run an inn and an institution of higher education. Obviously, he was right. I cannot even handle one student, let alone an entire class." 

Haldir's shoulders slumped and he swallowed hard. "I am stubborn, rude, arrogant, and completely disrespectful to authority." 

"As is nearly every child I know, to some degree," answered Master Erestor. 

Feeling even worse that he was now being defended by the same elf he had caused so much trouble for, he added, "I'm also dim-witted and lazy, and I-" 

"What?" Master Erestor looked upon him angrily. "Who told you that?" 

Shocked at this sudden change, Haldir said honestly, "Lord Elrond." 

"Did he?" Standing up, Master Erestor pushed back his long hair over his ears and crossed him arms, waiting until Haldir stood as well. "You are intelligent, and when properly motivated, you work very hard to achieve your goals. Lazy," he snorted, walking down the corridor with Haldir following him. "Lazy is the Lord who sends me a student he thinks unteachable in order to keep us from moving forward as a society." 

"I beg your pardon?" asked Haldir. 

Master Erestor motioned with his hand for this to be forgotten. "There is a gathering in two months. Men from surrounding towns, elves from other realms, and even dwarves, I assume. How would you like to attend as my assistant for the duration of the conference?" 

"Would I be able to do that?" 

"Not if you can not speak the languages. We shall have to work doubly hard, but the effort will be worth it," Master Erestor assured him. "We should begin now," he added, steering Haldir in the direction of the doorway and toward the Last Homely House.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Haldir pulled the door to the classroom open and decided to leave it that way to let the room cool off. Though it was in the basement, it somehow managed to become uncomfortably warm, and he wondered now as he opened the two tiny windows near the ceiling how Master Erestor could stand sitting in the muggy room for hours on end in the dark formal robes he so often wore. 

Once he had set out Master Erestor's quills and ink and retrieved parchment for his instructor, he readied his own supplies. Haldir would be alone for the next four hours, until he was either called for lunch or requested it be brought to him, but he had begun to do small things such as this for Master Erestor ever since the incident five weeks prior in the stables. Perhaps the dark elf would never really know of the little things he did – there was a page assigned to set things out for the councilor – but it made Haldir feel a little better. 

Still, he wished some time that he was home in Lothlorien, home with his family. He never really realized how important they had been before coming to live in Imladris to be instructed by Lord Elrond and Master Erestor. It was really Master Erestor who did most of the instructing, decided Haldir. All Lord Elrond ever did was tell him when to shut his mouth, or sit up straighter, or wipe his feet, or some other silly thing he had never been told in Lothlorien. Master Erestor, on the other hand, encouraged questions, slouched at his desk himself, and tracked mud and muck into the room on more occasions than Haldir could count. He looked forward to the afternoon and evening lessons now, even those that were spent in the stables as he cleaned stalls, for they were spent with Master Erestor, who he began to think was quite possibly wiser than his father, who even had the suffix attached to his name. It was the promise of these later lessons that compelled him to work swiftly and accurately on his morning assignments. 

Barely ten minutes before lunch and having nearly completed the lesson he had been assigned, Haldir heard a rough cough at the doorway and turned to see Lord Elrond standing there. "My office. Now." 

Fearing he had upset Master Erestor in some way, that perhaps his now beloved teacher had decided to tell Lord Elrond of his transgressions, Haldir felt a shiver up his back before he stood. Leaving his desk quickly, he accidentally knocked his knee against the desktop, causing ink to spill over the papers he had just finished with. Staring down at the inky river that flowed across the page, Lord Elrond sighed with exasperation and walked forward quickly. "Do not just stare at it," he scolded, scooping up the ruined sheets. He crumpled them, keeping the ink contained within, before pitching them into the unlit fireplace at the side of the room. None of the ink made it to the floor, and Lord Elrond righted the jar with an impatient huff. 

Unsure of what to say or whether to say anything at all, Haldir followed Lord Elrond out of the room and up the winding stairs to a room that overlooked the majority of the valley. From here, Lord Elrond could see much of the happenings on the grounds of his tidy realm. The chair he sat in was quite tall – both the chair and desk were built higher off of the ground, further exhibiting his great height. Haldir's chair was stiff and low, and more uncomfortable than the desk he sat at. 

"My lord?" Haldir finally asked when nothing was said after many minutes of being stared at. 

"Speak when spoken to," he was reminded sharply. 

"But I do not know why I am here!" protested the young elf. "Please, my lord, what have I done?" He knew he could guess, but in his heart he felt that Master Erestor would have brought up his errors to him, and not through Lord Elrond. Unless Lord Elrond had found out on his own. He cowered back a little as Lord Elrond stood up, magnifying his height. 

"Do you not know? Last night, the doors to the stalls you are assigned to were not properly latched. This morning I awoke to five horses wandering the grounds – the sixth is unaccounted for," he added, sitting back down. "I do not know what kind of horses you have in Lothlorien, but ours have intelligence greater than most others. They are so bold as to push their gates open and run out to frolic if they please. The loss of one is quite enough to hurt our budget; can you imagine how six would have affected it?" 

"I am sorry, but I recall locking the stalls before I left last night," replied Haldir. 

"The evidence is contrary to that statement," Lord Elrond said with a very disappointed look. "I do not appreciate those who lie." 

"I am not lying!" shouted Haldir, and again, Lord Elrond stood and glared down upon him. 

"You will not raise your voice to me," he commanded. 

"Then stop-" Haldir lowered his voice. "Then do not accuse me of something I did not do!" 

Lord Elrond gripped the desk and leaned forward. "Perhaps I am mistaken as to who is lord of whom," he said, "for I thought it was I who told you what you are to do and not to do." 

There was a commotion at the doorway, and Lord Elrond and Haldir both looked to find a calm, yet irritated head librarian. "Might I inquire as to what is going on?" asked Master Erestor. Lord Elrond filled in details as he saw fit as Haldir sat dumbly in his chair, saying nothing to the accusations made. Once Lord Elrond had finished, Master Erestor turned to Haldir and asked, "Is that what happened?" 

Haldir heard Lord Elrond sit down hard in his own chair and could feel eyes upon him. He was certain the lord had one elbow propped up on the desk and was resting his chin upon his hand, but he stared right up at Master Erestor for fear he would lose his voice. "I am certain I locked the gates last night before I left, but if I did not, then I am sorry." 

"Being sorry does not bring the horse back," Lord Elrond interjected. 

Master Erestor gave a nod, though whom he was agreeing with was an uncertainty. "I cannot be certain whether the gates were locked when Haldir left," he said, addressing Lord Elrond, "but I can tell you that the Master of the Stables found no missing horses this morning after they were rounded up." 

"There was an empty stall, and I know for a fact that a horse was assigned to each of those stalls." 

"Correct, but I also know for a fact that the horse you believe missing was moved by the horse master last night to the barn because she was due to give birth within the next week." 

Haldir wanted to give a smug look to Lord Elrond, but he held back, favoring the same look of calm indifference Master Erestor had upon his face. "I regret to inform you," continued the dark elf, "that you will have two horses returned to the stables within the next week." When Lord Elrond did not reply, Master Erestor asked, "May I speak freely to you, my lord?" 

Lord Elrond frowned, his eyes falling on Haldir. Haldir began to stand up to leave, but Master Erestor stepped behind him and put his hands firmly on young elf's shoulders, keeping him in his chair. "You are always given leave to speak your mind, Erestor, and even if you were not freely given leave to do so, I doubt very much you would be able to hold your tongue." 

"What I am about to say is harsh, so you will forgive my words if it pleases you. I understand you are trying to thwart my attempts to open a school here, and I cannot blame you. You are concerned with the well-being of your realm, and it is of course your duty first and foremost to protect and provide for those under your rule. However, as I have mentioned before, a school would help to promote Imladris, and would benefit The Last Homely House, et cetera, et cetera, as well." 

"Yes, we have been over this, and I gave permission for you to trial this idea," Lord Elrond reminded him. 

"With one pupil," Master Erestor countered. "A good pupil, but only one does not make a school." 

Lord Elrond considered this and said, "Speak with me when the conference is over, for now my mind is concentrated upon other things." 

"The conference is exactly why I have brought this up. Allow me to present a lecture on the benefits of the school. We will have many who would show interest in this idea, and not just from the noble families. I know the conference will be busy, but give me even the most unconventional time in which to present the idea and I promise you a crowd. Perhaps we may even have someone interested in funding the project." 

Lord Elrond drummed his fingers on the desk. "Very well, I will see what I can do to fit you in so that you may speak to those interested. In fact, I was about to finalize the schedule and will have a time for you by the afternoon. Dismissed." 

Master Erestor bowed and lifted his hands from Haldir so that the young elf could stand and do the same. Haldir followed his teacher from the room, but waited until they were well into the hall to speak. "Thank you," he said when he finally fell into step with Master Erestor. "It was a lucky thing you spoke with the stable master," added the young elf. "I thought for sure I was going to be thrown in the dungeon with the way he was talking. Well, if you had a dungeon, that is." 

Master Erestor's serious look melted away and he smiled. "I am the stable master. Lord Glorfindel is, actually, but he left after a few short years of receiving the position, so I am doing it for now. When he returns from Lothlorien, my assumption is that he will be in charge of the horses once more." 

"Why are you overseeing the horses?" 

"I used to be the stable master. That is part of the reason I am Master Erestor and not Lord Erestor." He frowned upon saying the words himself. 

"Didn't you like the job?" questioned Haldir as they approached the classroom. 

"Very much," admitted Erestor. "I still spend quite a lot of time in the stables. I just could not fulfill the requirements of the position anymore," he said sadly. 

Haldir waited to see if Master Erestor would continue, but did not press the matter. He was beginning to learn that there were times when he had to hold back from just one more `Why?' after an explanation. Entering the classroom, he remembered the ruined assignment and sighed as he explained and pointed to the fireplace where it had uncrumpled slightly but still remained wadded up. 

Regarding the fireplace for a moment, Master Erestor asked, "Do you like to ride horses?" 

"Oh, I love to," he answered. 

"Have you ever raced them?" 

"Not really," Haldir said. "We do not have a lot of area in Lothlorien to do that, and all of the horses belong to King Amroth. He would be terribly upset if we injured any of them, so we only ride them on special occasions." 

"What about the horse you brought with you?" questioned Master Erestor. "Surely, she does not belong to King Amroth." 

Haldir nodded. "I may call her my horse, and take care of her, but she is still King Amroth's horse." 

"Well, we won't race King Amroth's horse, then," Master Erestor assured him as he led Haldir out of the classroom and up the stairs. 

"We're racing horses?" Haldir stopped abruptly, really and truly smiling happily for the first time since he had arrived. 

"We are going to race horses," corrected Master Erstor. He shook his head as he walked outside into the sunshine with Haldir following behind him and smiled back. "I thought I had made that perfectly clear." 

"You pardon, Master Erestor, I thought you asked only my opinion. But what will Lord Elrond think? Shouldn't I be in my lessons, or at least cleaning the stalls?" 

"What worth are wisdom and work if the heart is heavy and the soul dark?" Master Erestor waited until Haldir nodded slowly in agreement and said, "Perhaps your Lord Amroth owns the horses of Lothlorien, but here, we have rights to property and to horse and hound if they agree – for that proverb works not only for us, but for beast and bird as well." 

"So if the horse is not happy, you should not keep it?" guessed Haldir. 

Waving to the carriage master as they walked across the grounds, Master Erestor said, "Close enough. My horses are all happy to be of service when I have need of them, and I will let you choose your pick of the four to ride," he offered as they entered the stable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Master Erestor in here?" 

Haldir looked up to see Nenniach, one of Elrond's advisors, standing in the doorway of the classroom. During the last few days, Master Erestor had spent less and less time tutoring him and more time preparing for the conference. The elder elf had also granted Haldir permission to use the front desk if he was away after the incident with the spilled ink, realizing the desks in the classroom were just too small for an elf of Haldir's size. 

The reason for Haldir being in Imladris was to be educated in Westron, among other things, and though he was not happy about the lessons in manners and the constant reminders of proper behavior, fewer and fewer were the times Lord Elrond would frown upon him in the hallway. He felt less and less like an outsider and more part of the household. Though he had regular chores - cleaning stable stalls and brushing horses - he also eventually came to understand that even the highest members of the house had daily responsibilities to attend to. 

Nenniach was the one who did her best to clear up misconceptions Haldir had about the way Imladris was run. Unlike Lothlorien, Mithlond, and Mirkwood, all of which produced goods that were traded with other realms, Imladris was a service-driven society. The main purpose of the great house was that it served as a meeting and resting place, not unlike an inn in this way, but very different in the additional services offered. 

The Hall of Fire provided for singing and storytelling and other like entertainment. The gardens were a well-maintained part of the house, suitable for many hours of walking or gentle riding. Lord Elrond himself was a well-known healer, and those who had need of his skills would come from miles afar to seek his advice. Horses could be rented, tours of nearby areas booked, rangers hired by parties who sought an elf to travel with them on their journey. The list was endless, and it fascinated Haldir each time he learned of something else to add to it. 

"Haldir? Have you seen Master Erestor?" 

Shaking his head out of his trance, Haldir said, "Master Erestor - he was here earlier, but said he needed to inventory the supply of feed for the horses." 

"I was just down at the stables!" Nenniach complained to herself, placing her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I will never find him at this rate!" 

"Is something the matter?" ventured Haldir, putting down his quill. 

"Yes, in fact, something is," she answered. "The delegation from Mirkwood is early by three days." 

"They are here?" Haldir stood up excitedly, having looked forward to meeting the mysterious elves of Mirkwood. He had only been to the realm once, as a very small child, and remembered little of the journey, with the exception of the caves they lived in. He'd seen barely a half-dozen other elves, and always briefly - a wonder, considering how close Lothlorien was to Mirkwood. He pushed in the chair he had been sitting on and walked to the door. "We should greet them." 

"We need Master Erestor," insisted Nenniach, turning to walk down the corridor. 

"Do you really want to keep the delegation waiting?" pressed Haldir. 

Nenniach narrowed her eyes. "I am going to find Master Erestor. If you see him, please tell him what news I have shared with you. I believe you have lessons to finish, Haldir." With that, she turned the corner of the hall and kept walking. 

Haldir waited until he was fairly certain she was far enough away not to hear him before he whistled for the page down the hall. The elfling promptly came to the door, halting silently for instructions. "Do you know where the delegation from Mirkwood is waiting?" 

"They are outside, near the gazebo," answered the page. Haldir patted the youth on the head (despite being not all that much taller) and walked past him in the opposite direction, taking the steps two and three at a time. 

In the courtyard, various elves of Imladris mingled with those who had arrived, still in their traveling clothes, still waiting to be formally received. There was no sign of Master Erestor, nor of Lord Elrond. Haldir had been told that during the conference, he would be expected to help Master Erestor with various tasks, and now seemed the perfect time to start. Greeting of diplomats was on the list he had been given, and he walked boldly up to the most stoic of the group, the one who looked to be in charge, and held out his arm in greeting. "Mae govannen!" 

There was no reaction from the elf he had approached; in fact, he seemed to be looking right past him at some unknown point. Haldir cleared his throat twice until the elf, as well as many of the other elves around the area, was looking at him. Less sure now, he once again said, "Mae... govannen..." 

"Máravë omentaina!" said an elf with darker hair who had been standing just behind the one giving him a stern look. Stepping forward, he asked, "Essenya Ilmendin. Man nalyë?" 

Haldir stood quietly, letting his hand drop back down to his side, glancing around at the elves who were assembled. "Uhhmm..." 

"Ma quetil i lambe Quenya? Ma hanyalyen?" The elf speaking had a warm smile on his face, but the elf beside him was looking less and less amused at Haldir's interruption. A number of the elves in the vicinity were beginning to hide their laughter politely, but the cheeks of the young elf burned despite this courtesy. 

Swallowing hard, Haldir suddenly felt a hand clamp down hard on his shoulder. He spun around to find Nenniach looking at him with a vast amount of disapproval. "Could not stay in the classroom, could you?" She gently maneuvered Haldir around so that he was behind her and then did some sort of a deep curtsy he had never before seen. Addressing the pair of elves, she said some things that Haldir did not understand, but in the language he had been spoken to in. After a few exchanged words, she curtsied again and pulled Haldir along with her. "Come on," she hissed. "I think I know where he is. Let us hope he can salvage the situation." 

"I'm sorry," Haldir began, but he was cut off abruptly. 

"If you were sorry, you would not do it," she scolded. "Sorry is the response to an accident. This was not an accident. This was you not thinking before you did. Doing without asking, without waiting. I told you to stay in the classroom, and I am sure Master Erestor would have found you before he welcomed the delegation. Even if he had not," she continued as they walked down a hidden path toward a small pond, "you should remember that you are being given a special privilege to walk among the delegates and be at his side for the duration of the conference!" 

Haldir opened his mouth to apologize again, but closed it when he realized it would be futile. He had indeed done wrong, now that he thought about it, but he truly thought he had been helping. Watching the ground as they walked, he braced himself for the punishment that would come from his mistake. 

"Erestor!" called out Nenniach as they came to the end of the path. Not five feet away was the water's edge, and Haldir thought it strange that they should stop before coming out into the open. There was no answer, so Nenniach called a little louder. The second time, there was a sound of paper rustling and a faint response. "Oh, bother, he is quite far out." Turning to Haldir, she said, "Would you mind just walking out there and telling him?" 

Not wishing to disappoint twice in so little time, a slightly confused Haldir continued down the path to the edge of the water. At first, he saw no one, but after a second scan of the pond, he noted he was being watched by an elf lounging lazily on a log that was drifting across the water. There was a book in his hand, and his hair was fanned out in the water behind him. Other than that, the elf on the log was wearing was nothing else from what little Haldir could see. This was made more than evident when he saw the neatly folded pile of clothes sitting on a large rock near the shore. "The Mirkwood delegation is here," Haldir called out, trying best he could to look at Master Erestor and yet avert his eyes. 

"Early? Hmm." Erestor readjusted himself on the log, completely unashamed of his appearance, and paddled with one hand back toward the shore, still reading from his book as he went. 

"I..." Haldir paused as Master Erestor looked up. "I may have tried to welcome them to Imladris for you, but it seems to have gone rather badly." 

Master Erestor stared at him for a few moments, saying nothing. Haldir shrunk back a little. Finally, Master Erestor asked, "What did you say to them?" 

"I only said, 'Mae govannen'," replied Haldir. 

"Ai, Elbereth," Master Erestor whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for Haldir to have heard. "Here, catch this," he called out, flinging the book toward Haldir. Haldir's eyes widened that Master Erestor would throw such an important thing across the pond, but it easily made the distance before landing in Haldir's hands. In the meantime, Master Erestor had dove off of his perch and was swimming back toward the shore. 

"I'm... I'm sorry. I mean, I shouldn't have, but I'm still sorry," Haldir apologized as Master Erestor reached the shore and began to dress hastily. 

"No real harm done, I hope," said Master Erestor, using his cloak to dry off quickly and tossing it aside. His shirt he pulled on over his head as he said, "Prince Ilmendin speaks Quenya, and does not understand a word of Sindarin on purpose. A personal choice I have never understood. Nonetheless, protocol dictates to speak to him in Quenya. I am sure he will overlook this, in fact, he and I will most certainly have a laugh about it later. Lord Thaladir, on the other hand…" 

"The stern-looking one?" questioned Haldir. Master Erestor nodded as he sat on the rock and shoved his feet into his boots. "He didn't speak to me at all. I suppose he didn't understand a word I was saying." 

"On the contrary, he most certainly did. However, once again, he was expecting either Lord Elrond or myself, or even Lord Glorfindel if he were here. Being greeted by you without proper introduction is not appropriate. I will have to make amends best that I can," sighed Master Erestor, picking up the damp cape and handing it to Haldir. "Come. Let us greet the delegation and show them the proper respect. It is no fault of yours, I did not instruct you on what to do, nor did we expect them this early." 

"I'm going to be so embarrassed," mumbled Haldir as he trudged along behind Master Erestor. "I don't know how I can face them again." 

"To have approached the entire delegation, a whole group of unknown elves, and attempt to make them feel welcome, that was a bold move," Master Erestor commended. "Not proper protocol, but I am sure that is a phrase you shall get used to hearing over the next few weeks. I think you can find the courage to bow to them and be silent as I speak." 

"I suppose you have a... proverb or... something of the sort for this situation," remarked Haldir as they rejoined Nenniach on the path and walked up to the house. 

"The only thing that comes to mind at the moment," said the dark elf as he wrung out his hair, "is 'Do not swim naked in public when there is a chance the elves of Mirkwood will show up early'"


	4. Chapter 4

Haldir waited patiently at the door until Lord Elrond finally finished checking over the document he had been reading and acknowledged the young elf. "Excuse me, Lord Elrond, but I am trying to locate Master Erestor. I was directed here by one of the grooms in the stables. Have you seen him?" 

Lord Elrond contemplated the answer as he dipped his quill into the pot of ink and signed the parchment before him. "I have not seen him since last night at supper, though he was here this morning to leave these papers with me. If it is urgent-" 

"No, not at all," Haldir said quickly. He had learned early on that if someone of important in the house was needed with great urgency, there was a bell that was rung. The low clang would sound across the valley, and the number of times it rang determined who was being summoned. Erestor was three, but never had he heard the bell rung thrice. It seemed an insult to call the elf in such a manner when it was likely he was only hiding behind a stack of books or resting in the gardens. Or, if it was anything like last time, swimming naked nearby. Of course, that seemed unlikely with the delegations that had gathered. "Thank you for your time," he added, exiting the room. 

Haldir frowned as he walked swiftly down the corridor. His time in Imladris under the tutelage of Master Erestor had been extremely worthwhile in the short time he had been living in the realm. Though he was unadmittedly homesick, he immensely enjoyed the lessons in Westron, Dwarvish, and other tongues lesser-known in the Golden Woods. 

The time was soon coming that he would be able to test his new knowledge, for a conference regarding health and healing was being hosted in the realm. He would sit at Master Erestor's side for the majority of the lectures the advisor was to give. Though it was Lord Elrond who was highly regarded for his abilities to heal the body and mind, he had heard from the staff over the last few days that Master Erestor was well-versed in the healing of the soul, and of spiritual health. Much of the terminology being thrown around the dinner table was new to Haldir, and he listened with great interest. 

The conference would starting in less than a day, though nearly everyone had already arrived. He had been responsible for helping to greet some of the delegations with Master Erestor, but his true test would come on the days when he would be assigned to tour the groups that would arrive late. It would be then that he would be on his own, a representative of the Elves, and also of Imladris. When Lord Elrond had explained this to him, Haldir could have sworn he had seen the slightest hint of pride in his arch nemesis' eyes. 

With one day left, he had a more personal agenda. Clutching a small book in his hand, he ducked through a group of Elves from Mithlond, and then retraced his steps to properly greet them and excuse himself before rushing past once more in an attempt to find Master Erestor. 

Down the hallway, his eye caught an elf with long, dark hair walking up the stairway and he sped his steps despite the fact that the hallway was not empty. 

"Haldir! Watch where you are going!" 

"Sorry!" he called apologetically over his shoulder after nearly knocking Nenniach over, but he continued on his path. Grasping the banister, he propelled himself forward, nearly tumbling onto the steps at first before running up around the winding stairs fast as he could. He looked to his left when he stepped out onto the landing, for the hallway continued in that direction. He was disappointed to see no one there. When he looked to his left, he was startled to see the elf whom he thought was Master Erestor was indeed not Master Erestor. 

At first he thought he might escape back the way he had come, but he was noticed as soon as he had taken the first step below. The dark-haired elf from Mirkwood with the bright smile ceased his conversation with the grouchy elf from Mirkwood and stepped forward. "Máravë omentaina," he said, and then to the surprise of both Haldir and the grouchy elf, said, "Mae govannen." 

"M-m-Máravë om-men-taina," managed Haldir, which received an approving smile from the dark-haired elf. For a moment, he could think of nothing else to say, but then his purpose for finding Master Erestor came back to his mind. He had spent his free time, what little there was, trying to learn how to apologize to the prince of Mirkwood for his mistake. Tightening his grip on the book as if he could read it through the binding, he began, "Áni apsenë, Herunya-" but was cut off by the dark-haired elf. 

"Merin quetë," said the prince. Haldir looked back with wide eyes, but then suddenly the phrase was repeated, in Quenya. 

"I wish to speak," said the grouchy elf, though he was really not the one communicating. For the next few minutes Haldir watched the prince while listening to the translations given nearly simultaneously by the elf beside him. "When we arrived, I did not know you to be Lord Celeborn's son, I thought you one of Lord Elrond's pages. I regret my mistake, though as the past cannot be changed, let us begin anew instead. My name is Ilmendin. What is your name?" These words came just after Prince Ilmendin said, "Essenya Ilmendin. Mana esselya?" 

"Es-sen-ya Haldir," replied the young elf rather slowly. 

"Máravë carna," complimented Prince Ilmendin as the grouchy elf, who did not seem so grouchy now, said, "Well done." 

Haldir let out a sigh of relief, and Prince Ilmendin chuckled. He opened his mouth again, but with the exception of the few lines he had memorized and what had just been said, he had no way of speaking to Prince Ilmendin and making any sense. The third elf cleared his throat, and when Haldir finally looked at him, said in Sindarin, "I can translate to him for you just as I translate for him." 

"Thank you," said Haldir, trying to decide what to say. The elf bowed his head a little and introduced himself during what would have been an awkward pause, but in all the information of titles and heraldry that was given, all Haldir recalled was the name Thaladir and his position as Seneschal and Chief Counselor. Haldir was impressed that one elf fulfilled the duties in Mirkwood that it took two elves to accomplish in Imladris, and he must have looked that way as well, for the slightest smile graced Lord Thaladir's lips. 

When at last all introductions had been made, Haldir said, "Would you be so kind as to tell me what you asked of me the other day? I feel terrible that I was unable to answer your questions." 

After Lord Thaladir had translated to Prince Ilmendin, the prince smiled and repeated what he had asked, "Man nalyë? Ma quetil i lambe Quenya? Ma hanyalyen?" Lord Thaladir then said in Sindarin, "Who are you? Do you speak Quenya? Do you understand me?" 

Reddening a little, Haldir replied, "I suppose it is rather unnecessary to answer those questions now." Prince Ilmendin chuckled and would have answered had a small group of menfolk not come up the stairs. 

The Men raised their hands in greeting. "Good noon," said Haldir as he bowed his head at the same time Prince Ilmendin regarded them with, "A pleasant day to all of you." 

The Men offered their greetings and continued past, but the two elves stood looking at each other in complete shock. At the same time, they both asked, "You speak Westron?" 

The next few hours were spent standing in the hallway chattering away in a language that was the native tongue of neither elf, and yet, they both felt they had gained a greater understanding of the other and their culture when they parted. Lord Thaladir had excused himself from their conversation long ago, and Haldir decided to walk down the corridor he had not explored rather than go back down the stairs to the floor below, as was Prince Ilmendin's destination. 

As Haldir approached the other end of the corridor, he heard whispered voices, and turned to retrace his steps. A familiar voice called out that he should not go, and he came closer to the alcove he had not noticed earlier. 

Sitting on a window ledge, hidden from view of those who would have glanced down the hallway, were Master Erestor and Lord Thaladir. Lord Thaladir gave Haldir a simple nod that the young elf returned. Sitting beside him in a less proper manner was Master Erestor, whose legs were crossed. He had a scroll of parchment spread across his robe from one knee to the other. The robe was tightly stretched, creating a sort of table for him to work at as Lord Thaladir began to speak again. 

"In Sindarin, if you like," said Master Erestor. "There is no threat if Haldir knows." 

Lord Thaladir resumed their conversation once more, still speaking softly. "He told me that if you ever want to return, you are more than welcome to come home. He understands you enjoy keeping yourself busy with new projects, and if you want to open a school, he thinks it would be a wonderful idea." 

"Things are more complicated now," answered Master Erestor. "It is not just my pride anymore. There are many who rely on my being here." 

"The realm will not crumble if you leave." Lord Thaladir waited for an answer, and when none was received, asked, "Or will it?" 

Master Erestor paused in his work, resting the quill carefully on his leg. "Speaking as friends, and not as members of the delegations from Imladris and Mirkwood. And Lothlorien," he added, motioning to Haldir, who had remained silent, "things are not as well as he leads everyone to believe. While Mirkwood suffered in numbers from the battle, it was our treasury that suffered. Elrond thought it was his duty to Ereinion to take anyone who wanted to leave Lindon here rather than make them all go to Mithlond. Most of those who went to Mithlond sailed, we both know that. We have taken the brunt of the aftermath of the battle when it came to refugees. Widows sailed or faded; children were orphaned. Families were torn apart; we are all many of them have left. We are the keepers of the lost, and you know how Elrond is. He will not stand to see anyone hungry or alone or abandoned. We took in more than we could honestly handle, and we are struggling to repay what we owe for weapons, horses, uniforms -- everything. We are drowning financially. The war hit us the hardest." 

Lord Thaladir straightened a bit at these words but said nothing. Master Erestor placed a hand lightly on the other elf's shoulder. "I am sorry. That was wrong of me to say. Your loss in Mirkwood was indeed greater than ours, but-" Sighing heavily, Master Erestor bowed his head. "Do you know how difficult it is to have to go to Men and Dwarves to beg funding for this school? Elrond does not understand fully how it will help us, but The Last Homely House is not as efficient as it once was, nor does it draw the crowds as it once did. The school will help. We need it." 

"Perhaps I should have mentioned first King Thranduil's other offer," said Lord Thaladir. Master Erestor's hand dropped down away from the Mirkwood elf as he spoke. "He said that if your mind was set on this school, and if you were set on staying here, he would fund it fully." 

"I cannot accept a loan, Thaladir," Master Erestor said. "We are already in debt to Lothlorien and Mithlond. I will not add Mirkwood to the list." 

Haldir frowned to hear the name of his home listed, but still remained silent. 

"It is not a loan. It is a gift. Call it severance pay, if you must," suggested Lord Thaladir when Master Erestor laughed ruefully, shaking his head. "Think on it, at the least. I must bid you good night, for my lord wanders the halls at this late hour, and I know in my heart he is lost." 

Master Erestor chuckled at this and said, "The prince still has no true sense of direction, does he? So unlike his father and brother." 

"One cannot master everything," Lord Thaladir said sagely, and standing up, added, "That is advice even I have taken." 

Master Erestor smiled and nodded. "You have given me much to think about. Peace to you this night, Thaladir." 

"And to you, Erestor," answered Lord Thaladir. He bowed his head to Haldir and offered him farewells for the evening, which Haldir returned. When Lord Thaladir had gone, Master Erestor looked at the empty space on the ledge, and Haldir sat down. 

Instead of bringing up matters recently mentioned, Master Erestor asked, "How did things go with Prince Ilmendin?" 

"Very well, I must say. Did you know I was going to do that?" 

"I was told that you had checked out a book on Quenya phrases from the library, so I had an idea you might. From what little drifted down the hall, it would seem you have much in common with Prince Ilmendin." 

"We both like to talk," said Haldir. "Beyond that, things are different in Mirkwood than they are in Lothlorien." 

"It would be a dull world if everything everywhere was the same," Master Erestor said, picking up his quill. "You still seem surprised that you were so well received." 

Haldir nodded. "I truly thought I had offended them when I met them. Then tonight, I worried that I would say or do something foolish again." 

"Those good of heart take no offense when those inexperienced try their best," Master Erestor offered. 

Giving thought to these words, Haldir glanced over to see what Master Erestor was writing. There were rows of numbers, some of them black and some red, though the red appeared to outnumber the black. "Forgive my asking, but what of King Thranduil's offer?" 

"I must think long and hard on it," Master Erestor told him, "but I think I will have little choice, lest I wish to see Imladris turn to ruin." 

Conversation halted once again until Haldir ventured, "What about Lord Thaladir?" 

"What about him?" questioned Master Erestor. "Do you still think him stern?" 

"Actually," Haldir said, "he reminds me of someone." The young elf waited until Master Erestor gave him a sideways look and said, "He reminds me of you." 

"Ah." Erestor's mouth pulled up into a smile, and he said, "Perhaps that is because he was the first of my pupils." 

"Ever? Really?" 

"Truly." Master Erestor dipped the quill back into the ink - the red ink - and set to work again. 

"Would you tell me about him?" asked Haldir. 

Master Erestor opened his mouth to answer and then shut it. For a moment, he sat in contemplation and then said, "No." 

"No?" Haldir looked hurt, but Master Erestor answered by saying, "Why should I tell you about him when he's right here in Imladris for you to talk to?" 

Haldir considered this briefly before hopping down from his perch and walking off in the direction Lord Thaladir had gone. 

He ran back moments later to formally bid Master Erestor good night before resuming his search for Lord Thaladir.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, when you multiply, you move down a line, and then after the zero write the number, but you must place a zero here." The quill was dipped back into the black ink. "Then, you add these numbers together, and then you get your answer... are you sure you have not done this before?" 

"No, never," replied the elf, shaking his head. "So the debt to Mithlond-" 

"There is no debt. Actually, they owe to Imladris." 

"And Lothlórien?" asked Master Erestor hopefully. 

"It isn't as bad as you thought," assured Haldir. "Look, the debt almost matches the credit you have with Cirdan." 

Master Erestor studied the numbers. "Perhaps we could transfer the credit to Lórien. We are still bankrupt, though." 

"But it isn't as bad as you first thought it to be." Haldir crossed off the incorrect figures and rewrote the new amounts. There was less red than there had been. "You're still going to have to consider King Thranduil's offer." 

Master Erestor nodded, his face grim. "I really do not want to do that." 

Haldir said nothing. He had hoped when he chanced to see the ledger and the poor calculations that had been made that he could somehow find something that had been missed. Indeed he had - apparently, in the whole of Imladris there was not one elf who could do basic mathematics. He found a few errors that favored the situation, but not enough. 

During his brief time in Imladris, under the instruction of Master Erestor and Lord Elrond, Haldir had mostly been taught various languages, etiquette, and history - all of the skills the son of a seneschal would be expected to know. He had not questioned why arithmetic was not one of the lessons being taught, assuming it was because Glorfindel had instructed him in Lothlórien. Now, having seen the state of the budget, he realized what the nature of Glorfindel's work on the council was. 

"Who exactly took over the job of overseeing the treasury when Glorfindel went to Lothlórien?" he asked. 

"No one. Lord Elrond thought his departure was temporary and said we would manage a few years. 'Tis nearly a century now." 

"Ah. He really should have someone keeping track of the expenses," Haldir said, hoping he was not overstepping his bounds by saying so. 

"Even if we could find someone, we do not have the funding to hire more staff." 

Haldir looked down at the messy ledger. "What if I did it? As Glorfindel's apprentice – apprentices don't get paid," he added quickly before Erestor could object. 

Erestor shook his head. "He is not here to oversee you." 

"But what if you were the one overseeing me in his place?" suggested the young elf. "You're already taking on his duties with the horses," Haldir reminded him. 

Erestor studied him for a while, saying nothing as he looked from the elf to the columns of numbers. "I will need to clear it with Lord Glorfindel and your parents," he finally said. 

Haldir grinned. 

"And with Lord Elrond." 

"Master Erestor-" 

"No, that is my final word. It is not a decision I am allowed to make." 

Haldir's shoulders slumped and he nodded. The page from down the hall came into view at the doorway and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, my lords, there is a delegation from the woods of Lauelind- Lauralrala-" He paused and took a breath. "Lauroulalindora-" 

"Laurelindorinan," whispered a slightly higher voice behind the page. 

The page's cheeks and neck flushed a bright ruddy color and he nodded his head. "From there. They have come." 

Haldir was up from his seat in a moment, nearly scaring the elfling in the doorway. "Who leads them?" 

"The Lady Celebrían," hissed the hidden voice, and the dark-haired elfling in the doorway simply nodded. After a moment, the higher voice added, "Ask him!" and a hand poked the dark elfling in the side. 

"M-m-master Erestor," stuttered the page, "it seems you will be busy with the party from..." 

Master Erestor slowly smiled just a bit as the elfling tried to repeat the name of the forest and finally held up his hand to save the child. "You wish to have the rest of the day off, Melpomaen?" 

The page nodded. "Yes, sir. Please, sir. The pond is cool and everyone is diving from the tree that hangs over the middle. I wouldn't ask, but it's been so hot-" 

"And Lindir no doubt has plans to be at the pond as well?" 

The other elfling, a little smaller than the page, stepped into the doorway with a tiny lute under his arm. "I need an audience to practice," he announced. "Lord Elrond has thrice chased me from the Hall of Fire today." 

"Off, then, both of you!" laughed Master Erestor with a wave of his hand. "Make merry while the sun still shines and the grass is still green, before autumn comes and turns the ground and sky to shades of red and gold." 

"Thank you, Master Erestor," was the response as the elflings bounded down the corridor. 

Haldir, who had momentarily forgotten about the arrival of his sister, scratched his head as he observed Master Erestor. "Shouldn't they be asking their parents for permission?" 

"They should be. But their parents are dead," responded Master Erestor sadly. 

Frowning, Haldir tidied his work space before following his mentor out of the room and down the hallway. "So... are you their guardian?" 

"Not exactly," said Erestor as they climbed the stairs. "The youngest of the orphaned children who live here are watched over by a group of caretakers. When they are old enough, they are tested and their skills put to use through an apprenticeship program. I oversee the pages, both in the halls and in the library, with Nenniach's help. She was an orphan at one time as well. In some ways, so is Lord Elrond. In some ways," he said softly with a sudden realization, "so am I." 

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Haldir said apologetically. 

Master Erestor waved his hand. "Nonsense. You will be here for quite a while yet; I should have informed you of it." 

"What of the little lore master, who oversees him?" 

"Ah, Lindir is special, no doubt. He oversees himself, honestly. He's quite serious about his music. I think it keeps his mind off of the death of his family," said Master Erestor quietly as they approached the landing. Rough and gruff noises could be heard not far away, and as the pair turned the corner they could see an elleth standing amid a pack of dwarves, and looking absolutely terrified. 

"What's wrong with her?" questioned one to another. "She looks like she's seen an orc." 

"Seen one? She's looked as if she's kissed one," laughed another of the stout group. 

As Haldir and Master Erestor made their way toward a fearful Celebrían from down the corridor, Lord Elrond was coming from another. "Lady Celebrían, how lovely to see you," he beamed, stepping through the crowd to reach her. "I see you have met my friends from the southern mines," he said, nodding to the dwarves that were surrounding them. She nodded weakly, and Elrond discretely slipped his hand around her waist. "Lady Celebrían, may I present Nosh and his brother Nash, Borun and Lorun, and their sister Doru – yes, sister," he chuckled at Celebrían's wide eyes. "Do not let the beard fool you..." trailed Elrond as he pulled Celebrían closer to him. 

Haldir, keeping behind Master Erestor as they came closer, growled. "That is a most familiar way for him to be touching her," he hissed under his breath. "Most unseemly." 

Master Erestor looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "How long did you speak with Lord Thaladir the other night?" 

"I didn't need his advice to know Lord Elrond's hand is not where it should be," answered Haldir. 

"... and I thought it would be rather nice if we all had lunch together," finished Lord Elrond. 

Celebrían blinked and looked at Lord Elrond as if he had also just informed her that the luncheon would consist of beetles on toast with bright green pond sludge on the side. "All of us?" She glanced down around at the dwarves. 

Haldir paused suddenly, and Master Erestor, realizing this, doubled back. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I should just leave her there to dine with dwarves. I mean, I'm her little brother, that's the sort of thing I'd do. If we were in Lothlórien. Barely a year ago, no question about it. Eru help me, I'm going soft in my old age," he mumbled to himself before walked past an amused Master Erestor. "Clebri!" he called out and a moment later broke into a run. 

Celebrían turned and grinned, pulling away from a baffled Lord Elrond. "Halli!" She embraced him as he nearly knocked her over. "Halli, it's SO good to see you," she said as he led her just around the group to an open part of the hallway. 

"Likewise," he said, surprised that he didn't have to force himself as much as he would have thought. "Clebri, I've missed you so much! You must tell me, how are Nana and Ada, and Oro, and little Rumil, how is he? Can he walk yet?" 

"There is so much news to tell you about," she said, "but I fear it shall have to wait, Lord Elrond has... kindly asked me to lunch," she said, giving a half-hearted smile in Elrond's direction. 

Elrond looked at the siblings, and Haldir thought he saw something of a wistful look on his face as he gave a wave of his hand. "Who am I to break up a family reunion," he replied, and Celebrían smiled brightly. 

"Great!" spoke up one of the dwarves. "I was afraid we'd need to tone things down with a lady there. I'll go get my fiddle, I've at least a half-dozen new songs I know you haven't heard, Rond." The dwarves made their way down the corridor in the direction of the dining hall. 

"Rond?" asked Celebrían as Master Erestor finally made his way to the group. 

A slight tint of red colored Lord Elrond's cheeks. "My dwarvish name, I suppose. It is what they like to call me." 

Celebrían stepped back over and kissed his cheek. "I think it is quite accommodating of you, my lord," she said. 

Elrond glanced down to the floor bashfully and really, truly smiled for the first time since his last visit to Lórien. He cleared his throat and then motioned toward an exit with his hand. "I think the gazebo would be a lovely place for the two of you to get caught up with the affairs of Lothlórien. I shall have something sent out for both of you," he said. 

"Thank you, my lord," Haldir said with a slight bow, and he held his arm out for his sister. "The gardens are lovely, I can show you my favorite spots while we wait for lunch." 

Celebrían poked Haldir's shoulder. "What did you do to my little brother?" she asked slyly. "The nasty one who used to put frogs in my bed." 

"Oh, yes, that's right, you were going to tell me about Oro," grinned Haldir as Celebrían took his arm. 

Lord Elrond smiled as he watched brother and sister walk down the hallway. "He is really not all that bad," decided Elrond. 

"First impressions, though often the strongest, are not always the most accurate," answered Master Erestor sagely. 

Lord Elrond continued to stare down the corridor long after the pair was gone. "I miss Ereinion," he finally admitted. 

"Yes," agreed Master Erestor. "I know that." There was a lengthy pause. "So, you are taking that anger, over Gil-galad's death, out on a young elf who sees him as a hero." 

"It is not just that. He reminds me so much of how Ereinion was," Lord Elrond realized. "I have been harsh, and though Haldir needed discipline, I have not been acting myself, either." He shook his head. "So very many things I wanted Ereinion to know, and I never told him, and I fear it too late now. Why is it," questioned Lord Elrond, "that so often we only show our complete respect for someone after they have died?" 

"Perhaps we fear their reaction to our words when they are alive. Perhaps we simply fear speaking to them. Perhaps we do not see it as a sacrifice until the ultimate one has been made," Master Erestor finally answered. "Perhaps, for so many reasons, it is just easier that way." 

Around the corner, a small voice could be heard. "Go tell him!" 

"You go!" 

"No, you! I think Master Erestor is nice, that's true, but it's YOU who idy-idoly-idolisieses..." 

"Oh, fine!" From out around the alcove they had been in, Lindir peeked out at the two elflords. He coughed into his hand and repositioned his lute over his shoulder. The elfling approached and folded his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to say, Lord Elrond, that I admire you very much. Your wisdom, and your knowledge, but most of all your flair for storytelling. I think you're one very swell elf." 

"Tell him about-" 

"I'm getting there," hissed Lindir to the elf that was hiding around the corner. He turned back to Lord Elrond and Master Erestor and took a deep breath. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Lindir exhaled. "That's all," he added cheerfully, and then turned to look over his shoulder. "Well? I told Lord Elrond, you tell Master Erestor." 

"M-m-maybe later," answered the voice. 

Lindir rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Just between you and me," he said quietly to Lord Elrond, "Melpomaen's a scaredycat. But he really, really thinks Master Erestor is great – he talks about him ALL the time." 

Lord Elrond gave Master Erestor a sideways glance. "I think your secret is safe with us," he said with a wink. 

"Not to rush, but we are due for an engagement," Master Erestor said. "Lunch with a delegation of Dwarves." 

Lindir's eyes lit up. "I don't suppose you need any music, do you?" 

Lord Elrond considered the elfling's request. "Actually, perhaps it might work well if you came along," he said. "Master Erestor, I regret to inform you, I have sent your assistant off to speak with his sister. I just do not know where you shall find a replacement on such short notice." 

"I can fix that," Lindir said, heading back around the corner. A moment later, he pushed Melpomaen out in front of him. "He would LOVE to assist you, Master Erestor!" 

Master Erestor gave a curt nod. "Go along then, both of you, please inform our guests that we will be with them shortly." The two elflings nodded, and began to swiftly walk down the hallway. 

"Just because they know we like them, now," whispered Melpomaen to Lindir, "that doesn't mean we have to tell them we accidentally let the horses out the other day, does it?" 

"Horses? Uhm, what horses?" Lindir hissed back, moving his friend a little quicker down the hall. He glanced discretely over his shoulder and kept them moving. 

Lord Elrond and Master Erestor exchanged enlightened looks. "Well," Master Erestor said, "not to say `I told you so', but-" 

Elrond sighed. "Go ahead. I deserve it," he said. 

"These youngsters need more of a direction," began Erestor. "They have duties and such, but they need guidance and-" 

"You can have the school." 

"-I am certain that... I can?" Erestor blinked. "The funding-" 

"-will be taken care of by King Thranduil. Provided you do not mind running the Oropher Memorial Higher Education Facility or whatever foolish name it is that he wants it called. I spoke with Lord Thaladir, and I thank you for thinking of the pride of Imladris by refusing their help, but sometimes, one must use courage and ask for the help that they need." 

"I am glad you think that way," Erestor replied as he motioned that they should walk to the Great Hall. "There is a very promising young elf who has offered to apprentice as our bookkeeper until Glorfindel's return." 

"Oh? And who is that?" wondered Elrond. 

"If you play your cards right," smiled Erestor as he nodded to the open window, where Celebrían and Haldir could be seen chatting and laughing in the gazebo, "he could very well be your brother-in-law."


End file.
